A World Without You
by novalightstar
Summary: Since joining the Vexos, Gus has been completely loyal to Master Spectra, but there is always one thing in the back of his mind. Sarah.


Pairing: Gus Grav x OC  
>Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan, nor do I own Gus Grav or any characters you recognize.<br>This was originally a songfic and I originally had the lyrics in the story. I have been forced to remove them, but if you want to listen to the song it was heartattack by Enrique Iglesias.

AN: I'm sorry if Gus is a little OOC but I tried my best, this is my first fanfic so Please read and review! :) Enjoy!

Dear Sarah,

I loved you from the very second I laid eyes on you. When you finally became mine I was the happiest guy in Vestal. I thought you'd always be with me. I thought you loved me too.

We did everything. You did everything for me. Even when I left for a long time without a word, or phone call or even a letter. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I never treated you better then I should of. I'm sorry for being a jerk.

I've heard you're with the resistance now. I shouldn't care what you do; you can do what you want. You're not mine anymore. Go make a fool of yourself. Master Spectra will prevail… We will win and… and… I miss you. I miss you more than I thought I would.

I was stupid. I am stupid. Sarah why didn't I see this coming. I let you slip away. I was the fool. I still am the fool.

I finally realized the day you left me, after reading your good-bye note. I knew I made the wrong choice. I loved you. I got angry, I thought I could live without you. I don't want to be me anymore without you. I don't think I can. I don't think I will.

I guess I never appreciated all the things you did. The way your eyes sparkle when you won a brawl, how your hugs calmed me when I got frustrated. Your smile would brighten my mood. How sweet your lips taste. The way you gave me butterflies when you walked into a room.

I never gave you anything back in return. I never bought you anything. Not even flowers even though I know roses are your favorite.

I was always with Master Spectra, training trying to get better. You told me as a brawler you understood but as my girlfriend, you missed me. Those words burn into my mind all the time. I didn't understand you needed me more. I should've been around more. I'm sorry.

I heard you were with that Ace guy. I saw you one day I wanted so badly to embrace you but I saw another in my place. He was holding you the way I did. I saw you smile. I felt my heart break, I guess I deserve it. I did it to you first.

I never thought I'd miss you. You've moved on so why can't I? I didn't think it would hurt this much. I feel so stupid.

I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I saw you again still in his arms again. The way he held your hand, they way he pulled you back into him. He wanted kiss you, I could tell. He was going to regret ever touching you. But then I remembered, you left me. You aren't mine anymore. Do you think about me at all? Do you see me when he touches you? Have you forgotten me?_  
><em>I don't want to be me without you.

I shouldn't have let you go. Stopped loving you. I should of never let it go this far. Sarah._**  
><strong>_Vestal is nothing. It's like living in a world of grey with no color to brighten my life. No you in my life. You were my life in color._**  
><strong>_

Never in a million years would I have thought it would hurt this bad. I never thought someone could do this to heart stopped beating since I realized…_**  
><strong>_

Your gone from my life. At the start I didn't think I wanted you back but now…

I'm not the same guy you fell in love with. I don't want to be him anymore. Not in a world without you. I'm different now. We both are. But I don't want to be in this world without you. It's not the same. I'm a Vexo, you're a Resistance member. I don't want it this way. It's not the same without you Sarah. I want you here by my side._  
><em>

I heard that Ace guy loves you. You deserve to be loved. Not by him, by me.

I didn't think I care. I didn't think I miss you. But God. I'm so stupid.  
>Sarah, I feel like a fool for ever letting you go. I still and will always love you.<p>

Gus.

* * *

><p>A brown-haired girl sat in her room, with her brown eyes scanning the paper. Her eyes welling with tears.<p>

"Sarah what's wrong?" A boy with pale green hair leaned against her door frame. His grey eyes filled with worry. He walked over to the crying girl whom he embraced in a hug.

"It's nothing Ace, please don't worry." She gave him a peck on the lips

"I won't" he whispered in her ear, returning her kiss. He soon left her alone, she re-read the letter over and over until she had memorized. Pulling out a sheet of paper and grabbed a pen and began to write.

* * *

><p>A long blue haired boy stood gazing out the window of the Vexo's hovercraft.<p>

"Gus." He turned to see the masked leader.

"Yes Master Spectra?"

"This came for you." He handed him a letter, with 3 letters written on it. _GUS_. He knew who it was from. He thanked his master before running to his room and locking the door. He took a heavy breath and opened the letter.

_Gus,_

_ I still love you too.  
><em>

_ Sarah._

It was short and simple. It made his heart stop. He only let a single droplet fall from his eyes. I'm going to have to figure out a way to get you back. "I can't live in this world without you Sarah."


End file.
